


Hijack your local folklore

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dans le sud de la France, dans le nord du pays du Gévaudan sévissait une horrible bête. Entre 1764 et 1767, elle causa la mort de 88 à 124 personnes. Le roi Louis XV déploya de nombreuses troupes royales dans l'espoir d’arrêter cette bête. En septembre 1765, François Antoine déclara avoir tué la bête et montra comme preuve le cadavre empaillé du grand loup qu'il avait tué. Le Roi déclara l'affaire résolue.Mais en Province, les meurtres continuèrent…
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 1





	Hijack your local folklore

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_Dans le sud de la France, dans le nord du pays du Gévaudan sévissait une horrible bête. Entre 1764 et 1767, elle causa la mort de 88 à 124 personnes. Le roi Louis XV déploya de nombreuses troupes royales dans l'espoir d’arrêter cette bête. En septembre 1765, François Antoine déclara avoir tué la bête et montra comme preuve le cadavre empaillé du grand loup qu'il avait tué. Le Roi déclara l'affaire résolue._

_  
_  
  


_Mais en Province, les meurtres continuèrent…_

Jack gardait tranquillement ses moutons, assit sur une pierre, son fidèle bâton de berger entre les mains quand il la vit. Longeant la forêt, une paire d'yeux incandescents surmontant une masse noire informe le regarda pendant une longue minute avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Cette étrange rencontre perturba Jack jusqu'au soir lorsqu'il en parla à ses parents.

-Il suffit, dit son père. Si c'est encore l'un de tes tours…

-Non, père, c'est sérieux cette fois !

-Je t'interdis d'en parler à ta sœur !

-Père, j'ai réellement vu quelque chose !

-François, dit sa mère, tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu voir…

-C'est impossible. Le porte-arquebuse du roi l'a abattu et a ramené son cadavre à Versailles. Cette histoire est terminée.

-Mais père ! J'ai vraiment…

-Il suffit ! Tu ne dîneras pas ce soir, ça t'apprendra à affabuler sur des histoires d'horreur. Et tu retourneras sur cette colline demain matin !

Jack voulu lui demander ce qui se passerait si la Bête le retrouvait mais son père sortirait probablement le fouet. Il accepta et alla se coucher, la peur au ventre. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et attendit que le soleil soit levé pour partir. Quand arriva midi, il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé la veille. Si c'était réellement la Bête, elle l'aurait déjà dévoré. Il s’endormit durant l'après-midi, harassé par la fatigue et se fit réveiller par ses moutons qui s'agitaient. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda aux alentours. Il vit un loup traîner près du troupeau et se dépêcha de le chasser. Une fois fait, il compta ses moutons et vit qu'il lui en manquait un. Il le trouva dans la forêt à boire de l'eau tranquillement.

-Eh bien mon grand, fit Jack en s'approchant doucement. Tu dois rejoindre tes frères et sœurs.

Le mouton l'ignora et continua de boire. Jack sourit légèrement et s'approcha du point d'eau pour remplir sa gourde. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le troupeau brouter tranquillement. Le loup n'était pas revenu. Il laissa le mouton boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié et le raccompagna près de ses congénères.

Il continua de les veiller jusqu'au soir, complètement inconscient que depuis qu'il était entré dans la forêt, les yeux de la Bête ne l'avaient pas quitté.

Le soir il rentra ses moutons et son père l'attendit devant la porte.

-Les moutons ?

-Ils vont bien. Un loup a essayé de les prendre, mais je l'ai chassé.

-Et tu n'as pas une autre histoire ridicule à nous raconter ce soir.

-Non, père.

-Bien.

Son père se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison mais Jack lui attrapa le bras.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement d'hier. J'étais persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose.

-Jackson, je n'aime pas les blagues, tu le sais… Gronda son père.

-Ce n'en était pas une. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais vu quelque chose, hier. Mais c'était probablement un reflet du soleil. Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien vu, donc je pense que j'ai rêvé.

Son père souffla.

-Tu pensais vraiment que tu avais vu quelque chose.

-Oui. Je sais que j'aime faire des blagues, mais jamais je n'en ferais sur la Bête.

Son père soupira, puis sourit légèrement et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Je te crois, mon fils. Maintenant viens, ta mère nous attend.

Quand il retourna à la colline le lendemain, il avait récupéré sa bonne humeur habituelle. En début d'après-midi, il se mit à somnoler, comme à son habitude, mais au lieu d'être réveillé par les moutons cette fois, il se fit réveiller par un ricanement. Il se leva d'un bond et vit un jeune homme à côté de lui.

-Qui-est-tu ?

-Je me suis égaré, je pensais te demander mon chemin mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu gardes tes moutons en dormant.

-C'est un dur labeur !

-Je n'en doute pas, fit le garçon en souriant.

-Qui-es-tu, d'ailleurs ?

-Je me nomme Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Troisième du nom.

-Tu es un noble ?

-Si on veut.

-Tu n'en a pas l'air… Tu n'as personne avec toi ? Un garde ou…

-Je me suis perdu. Si j'avais quelqu'un avec moi, je ne me serais pas perdu.

-C'est juste…

-Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Jackson Overland.

-Et tu es berger.

-Je travaille pour mes parents. Et toi ? Que fais-tu pendant tes longues journées de noble ?

Hiccup s'installa à côté de lui.

-Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Rien qui ne peut se comparer à la noble profession de garder des moutons en dormant.

-Tu te moques de moi, là…

-Un peu.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore de longues heures avant que Jack ne doive rentrer. Il proposa à Hiccup de venir dormir chez lui mais le jeune garçon lui dit qu'il allait essayer de retrouver son chemin.

-Ce n'est pas prudent… La Bête…

-Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

Admiratif devant son courage, Jack salua son nouvel ami. Le lendemain, Jack eut la surprise de le voir revenir. Hiccup expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin de sa maison mais qu'il s'ennuyait de son nouvel ami. Ils passèrent donc une autre journée à discuter.

Ça devint bientôt une routine. Jack allait garder ses moutons sur la colline et Hiccup le rejoignait en début d'après-midi et le quittait le soir. Ça dura des semaines jusqu'aux premières gelées. Jack ne sortait plus ses moutons, et aidait son père à couper du bois à la place. Il avait essayé de retrouver Hiccup, sans succès. Il avait voulu aller le voir chez lui, mais il lui fut impossible de retrouver sa maison.

Durant l'hiver, les attaques de la Bête redoublèrent, affolant la population. On tenta d'en informer la Cour, mais Versailles resta sourd à leurs suppliques. Les villageois organisèrent des battues et le père de Jack les y inscrit tous les deux. Jack ne protesta pas, voulant arrêter la Bête, bien que détestant les armes à feu. Plusieurs fois, ils arpentaient la campagne pour dénicher le monstre. Mais la Bête se riait d'eux, continuant d'attaquer les animaux et les hommes, sans jamais se faire voir.

L'été revint et rapidement, Jack se retrouva sur la colline à garder ses moutons. Le deuxième jour où il monta, Hiccup lui rendit visite.

-Tu es là…

-Bien sûr, lui répondit le noble. Maintenant que l’hiver est passé, je suis venu voir si tu étais là.

-C'est le cas, comme tu peux le voir. Qu'as-tu fait de ton hiver ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose, j'ai… J'ai rendu visite à des proches… Et toi ?

-La Bête a réapparu. On a essayé de l'arrêter, mais…

-Personne ne peut arrêter la bête.

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

-C'est ce dont il semblerait, en tout cas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je l'ignore. J'aimerais juste que ces morts s'arrêtent.

-Moi, si j'étais la Bête, dit Hiccup en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je demanderais un sacrifice pour apaiser ma colère.

-Quel genre de sacrifice ?

-Je ne sais pas… Une jolie fille, sans doute… Ou un joli garçon. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle préfère.

Jack sourit devant l'humour si bizarre de son ami. Si les remarques un peu décalées du jeune noble lui paraissaient étranges au début, il s'y fit rapidement. C'était différent de ce qu'il pouvait entendre habituellement, et ça lui plaisait. Hiccup le regardait intensément mais l'autre garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule et le jeune berger le regarda. Hiccup sourit et s'approcha de lui. Jack, ne savait pas ce qui se passait et laissa faire. Lorsque Hiccup l'embrassa, il se laissa répondre quelques secondes avant de se rappeler les enseignements du prêtre le dimanche matin. Il s'écarta violemment.

-On ne peut pas faire ça…

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit Hiccup sur une voix douce, en lui caressant le ventre doucement.

-Ce n'est pas… C'est contre nature…

Hiccup releva la tête.

-Contre nature ?

-Dieu nous punira.

-Et s'il devait punir quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait puni la Bête pour ses atrocités depuis longtemps.

Jack le regarda.

-Certainement…

-Si j'étais Dieu, poursuivit Hiccup en remettant sa tête sur son épaule et en lui caressant le ventre, je me ficherais de savoir qui tu aimes.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Du moment que tu aides ton prochain, et que tu contribues à faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur, si j'étais Dieu, j'en ne demanderais pas plus.

-Tu n'es pas Dieu, Hiccup.

-Et toi non plus… C'est dans notre nature de pécher. C'est normal. C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé la confession.

Jack essaya de trouver un autre argument mais Hiccup l'embrassa encore une fois et il laissa tomber.

La fin de l'été arriva vite et les premiers froids se firent ressentir. Alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre pour la dernière fois avant de nombreuses semaines, Hiccup brisa le silence.

-Viens avec moi.

-Avec toi ? Où ça ?

-Chez moi.

-Je ne sais même pas où c'est…

-Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

-C'est juste le temps de l’hiver, Hiccup.

-Je ne veux pas… À chaque fois ça me fait trop mal.

-De ne plus me voir ? Oui, je comprends, je suis irrésistible, plaisanta Jack.

Hiccup s'écarta.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

-Je blaguais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Chaque fois que je m'éloigne de toi, c'est douloureux… Même la nuit, j'ai… J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… Au début je pensais que te voir une fois, ça suffirait, mais je suis… J'ai besoin de toi.

-Hiccup… On ne peut pas être ensemble. Jamais personne ne comprendra…

-On pourrait s'en aller…

-Et aller où ? Tu ne crois pas que ta famille va te chercher, un jour ?

-Je n'ai pas… Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Quoi donc ?

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais on l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et on le tira en arrière. Jack pâlit en voyant son père.

-Jackson, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

-Père, je…

-Tu me répugnes ! Le tenir comme ça c'est…

Il attrapa son fils par le bras et le leva de force.

-C'est contre nature !

-Père, c'est…

-Silence !

Il lui mit une claque tellement violente qu'il tomba contre le rocher. Il sentit du sang couler sur son visage et sa vision se troubla. Il essaya de regarder son père.

-...le fouet ! Tu vas vo…

Un cri strident se fit entendre. Il regarda Hiccup qui écumait de rage, derrière. Il vit ses yeux devenir jaunes et sa peau noire avant de tomber inconscient.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Il essaya de comprendre où il était. C'était une chambre, mais certainement pas la sienne. Elle contenait un lit, une petite table avec une chaise, un pichet d'eau et une torche. Jack toucha le mur qui lui paraissait étrange et vit qu'il avait été creuser dans la roche.

-Tu es réveillé…

Jack regarda Hiccup entrer dans la petite pièce.

-Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi.

-Tu m'as dit que tu vivais dans un château…

-Non. Tu as dit que j'étais probablement un noble et je… Je n'ai pas démenti, je l'avoue.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Hiccup Horendous Haddock, Troisième du nom.

-Et c'est qui, Hiccup Horremachin…

Hiccup s'assit sur le lit.

-C'était un enfant comme les autres, avant…

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant de sortir la nuit et de se faire mordre par un loup…

-… Quoi ?

-Un loup m'a mordu, il y a des années. J'ai quitté ma maison de peur de blesser ma famille.

Les morceaux se connectèrent dans l'esprit de Jack. Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la demeure d'Hiccup, qu'il lui semblait si étrange qu'il semblait venir d'un autre endroit où son village… Il se rappela lorsqu'il avait cru voir la Bête, il y a deux été. Et Hiccup était apparu juste après…

-Tu es la Bête.

Hiccup soupira.

-Oui.

-Tu as tué tous ces gens…

-Je ne le veux pas… Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est plus fort que moi. La créature à l’intérieur de moi… Elle réclame du sang. Si je ne l’apaise pas… Elle sort et fait un carnage. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de trouver une solution.

-Et mon père ? Tu l'as…

-Non. Il t'a jeté à terre et tu es tombé dans l’inconscience. J'ai… Elle est sortie et a assommé ton père. Elle l'a ramené chez toi et elle t'a amené ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Demanda Jack.

-Eh bien…

-Tu vas me tuer?

-Hein ? Non !

-Je connais ton secret…

-Si je te tuais, je perdrais mes chances de… Jack, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Ta présence m'apaise, mais elle apaise aussi la Bête. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne me transforme pas. L'été dernier je ne me suis pas transformé une seule fois. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il n'y a eu aucun mort.

Jack réfléchit et effectivement, l'été dernier, la bête avait laissé le pays tranquille. Et cet été aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Écoutes, Jack, on doit faire vite. Ton père ne va pas tarder à réunir une équipe pour écumer la forêt, et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve. Soit tu restes ici, avec ta famille, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Soit tu pars avec moi. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir à part une vie de paria et de solitude.

-Si je reste avec toi, la Bête ne sortira pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Jack sourit tristement.

-J'aime ma famille, mais… Mon père m'a vu avec toi et la punition qu'il me donnera… Je ne veux pas y penser. Je viens avec toi.

-Tu as conscience que je suis dangereux ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit Jack en lui mettant la main dans sur la nuque qu'il caressa doucement.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Dis-moi, ça faisait partie de ton plan, lorsque tu es venu me voir, de me faire tomber amoureux de toi ?

Hiccup sourit doucement.

-La Bête était juste curieuse et… Je n'ai pas une vie avec laquelle je peux me permettre d'avoir une famille. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi non plus.

Hiccup s'écarta et renifla l'air le regard au plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack.

-Ils arrivent. Ils sont une dizaine… À deux kilomètres.

Il regarda Jack.

-On doit partir maintenant.

Jack se leva et suivit Hiccup dehors. Il lui donna un petit livre de cuire.

-Gardes-le, demanda Hiccup. Ça m'est précieux, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma famille

-Bien sûr mais pour que…

Hiccup s'écarta et ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Sa peau fonça et se couvrit d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Son corps se métamorphosa et il retomba bientôt à quatre pattes. Hiccup avait désormais l’apparence d'un loup géant. Le loup regarda Jack qui s'approcha doucement. Il leva la main et l'animal mis sa tête sous sa main. Jack le caressa, n'y croyant à peine. Le loup s'assit au sol et Jack, serrant le petit carnet à la main, grimpa sur son dos.

La minute d'après, ils chevauchaient à travers la forêt française, ensemble.


End file.
